


You belong to me

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Yandere [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chains, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, Yandere Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: You thought it was harmless, speaking to other men. Gavin did not, but as your boyfriend you accepted he would be slightly possessive. You just didn't expect this.Yandere prompt- You're mine, don't you understand? You belong to me.





	You belong to me

Some days you wondered how it got this far, you wondered how things had gotten so bad. His grip tightened on your arm and you flinched but didn’t try to pull away. You glanced at his face, the look in his eyes made your guts twist in shame. “I was just talking with him Gavin.” He scowled and jerked you towards him as he sat down on the armchair. 

 

He pulled you into his lap, his bruising grip finally releasing your arm only for his hand to snake around your throat. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, your blood rushing in your ears. He didn’t squeeze, just placed his hand around your throat and let it rest as the other lazily trailed up and down your back. “I saw the way he looked at you Y/N. I won’t let anyone else look at you that way.” His hand moved from your throat to running along your jawline, pulling you in for a soft kiss. “You’re mine, do you understand? You belong to me.” You could only nod, not trusting your words anymore. 

 

Gavin pulled you in for another kiss, one hand curling in your hair and keeping you in place. He ran his teeth along your bottom lip before moving his mouth to your neck and biting down. “You’re mine!” A shudder ran through your frame at his marking you. “I won’t let anyone look at you again.” You turned to him wanting to ask what he meant by that but he just pulled you in for another passionate kiss. Soon his hands were trailing along your body and you found yourself lost in his passion. 

 

In the haze you wondered if you stayed for the pleasure or out of fear of him hurting you. Once he had finished you both laid down in his bed and your curled up against his chest, resting your head on his muscles and one hand tracing over the small freckles scattered across his chest. He got up and gave you a glass of water to drink. It tasted,  _ off  _ but you pushed it aside and laid back down in the bed. You quickly fell asleep against Gavin. You never noticed him getting back up, never heard the sound of chains as he wrapped one around the foot of the bed and never felt the cool metal slip around your ankle. 

 

It wasn’t until the next morning you woke up. As you climbed out of bed something felt different. You felt a shiver of fear run through you as you heard the heavy chain fall to the floor. “Don’t worry, I left enough room you could go to the bathroom and the kitchen.” You looked up to see Gavin leaning against the doorframe and drinking a cup of coffee. “You’re mine, and you’re never leaving.” With that he turned and headed off to work, leaving you still naked and chained to his bed. 


End file.
